fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kassem
Kassem is a 14 year old boy that loves chocolate and the colour green. He's Willow and James' assistant at Cupcakeria. He is also a huge fan of Mario games, especially Luigi. He can also be known as Willow's "ship partner". Orders Pizzeria: *20 olives all round *4 green peppers all round *Cook for 30 min *Cut in 4 Burgeria *Top Bun *Tomato *Ketchup *Cheese *Medium Patty *Mayo *Cheese *Medium patty *Bun Taco Mia! *Nacho Cheese *Cheese *Verde Sauce *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Beef *Soft shell Freezeria *6 cookies *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate chips *Chocolate whipped Cream *Smooth *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Large Pancakeria *L Milk *Cocoa *Honey *4 Butter *Chocolate chips Pancake *Maple Syrup *Chocolate chips *4 Banana *Chocolate chips Pancake Wingeria *1 Awesome Sauce Dip *12 Fries *2 Parmesan Boneless Hot Doggeria *L Purple Burple (Hyper Green if not unlocked) L Chocolate Popcorn *Ketchup *Mayo *Salsa *Cheese *Cheddarwurst *Regular Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **NBC Marshmallow NBC Papa's Pastaria *Penne (Spaghetti if not unlocked) *Bolognese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Mozzarella *Cheddar cheese *4 Tomatoes *5 Meatballs *Breadstick Papa's Burgeria HD/To go! *Top Bun *Tomato *Ketchup *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Awesome Sauce *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Bun Papa's Freezeria HD *Hazelnut Hazelnut Hazelnut *Cookie Creameo Cookie *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate chips *Chocolate whipped Cream *Smooth *Fudge Brownie *Chocolate Syrup *Large Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll **Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Round **Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Marshmallows **Caramel Drizzle *Chocolate Roll **Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle Seasonal Orders Papa's Cupcakeria Valentine's day *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Strawberries St. Paddy's Day *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Coins Easter *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Tulip Cookie Candy Egg Tulip Cookie Onionfest *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Purple Burple Drizzle **NBC Marshmallow NBC Summer Luau *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Honey **NBC Banana Marshmallow Starlight Jubilee *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **3 White Chocolate Stars Baseball Season *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Butterscotch Drizzle **3 Popcorn Pirate Bash *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Cannonball gum **Anchor Cookie NBC Marshmallow Halloween *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Marshmallow NBC Marshmallow Thanksgiving *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Cookie Feather Chocolate Acorn Cookie Feather Christmas *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Cookie Tree Gingerbread Man Cookie Tree New Year *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *(Both) **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo bits **Flavor X Drizzle **NBC Marshmallow NBC Luigi and Samara.PNG|He and his sister, Samara (Credits:DokiDokiTsuna) Luigi.PNG|By EightballPixels Kassem.png|Made by Lpcarver Luigi..jpg|First Concept Kassem.jpg|Second Concept Kassem s.jpg|His KCP 2014 version Collab B.PNG|Made by Almei Category:Users As Customers Category:Boys